Midnight Snack
by iwantasoda
Summary: A midnight snack turns into something more


**Title:** Midnight Snack

**Author:** iwantasoda

**Pairing: **Vexen/Saïx established

**Word Count: **More than 3! (1,113 if you really want to know)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** A midnight snack turns into something more

**Notes: **written for gibbous cause she's cool like that. My apologies because I know you like lots of plot, but pwp is more my specialty. Hope you enjoy! I did the best I could considering I'm not a huge fan of the pairing :D

**Spoilers:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

In a darkened bedroom located on the east side of The Castle That Never Was, a figure tossed and turned restlessly until sitting up and sighing. "I give up," the figure muttered, wincing slightly as his bare feet touched the cold floor. Saïx ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair as he made his way through the familiar passages that ran through the castle, his feet leading him where they may. He stifled a yawn as he rounded a corner and was surprised to find a light on in the castle's kitchen.

Saïx stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, his arms folded over his chest as he watched one of his superiors dig in the refrigerator, oblivious to the intruder. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked, announcing his presence, smirking when the sound of a head smacking into the freezer and a soft curse filled the kitchen.

Vexen glared at Saïx as he rubbed the back of his head. "Do you enjoy sneaking up on your unsuspecting victims?" he snapped, kicking the refrigerator shut with his foot.

"Are there other ways to approach my victims?" Saïx asked, taking in the sight of Vexen searching through the cabinets for who knows what.

"How did I get the pleasure of being assaulted by you at three in the morning?" the Ice Mage asked, glancing over at Saïx before returning his attention to whatever he was looking for.

"Well, I woke up and realized that I was alone and couldn't get back to sleep. Went for a walk an ended up here, with the bed deserter," Saïx explained, a slight smile playing at his lips when Vexen crossed the room in three steps.

"A bed deserter am I?" Vexen asked, kissing Saïx softly, tongue urging the other Nobodies lips open. Saïx returned the kiss eagerly, his arms slipping around Vexen's neck when the blonde Nobody broke the kiss.

"Shall we go back to bed?" Saïx suggested when Vexen kissed the scar on his forehead and pulled away, but not before the other Nobody felt the slight hardness through Vexen's pajama pants.

"Not yet, I wanted a midnight snack, care to join me?" Vexen asked, stepping away from Saïx and toward the refrigerator.

"Food is more important than sex? Never thought I'd live to hear you say that," the Berserker mused as he hopped up on the island and watched Vexen intently.

"Need food for energy, here, eat," Vexen said with a slight smirk as he shoved an apple into Saïx's open mouth.

Saïx chewed, his eyes still following Vexen around the large kitchen as he munched on the fruit that was shoved into his mouth. "What are you eating?" he asked, leaning forward as Vexen popped something into his mouth.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the Academic teased, popping another fruit into his mouth.

"Are those- are those cherries? Where did you get those?" Saïx exclaimed, jumping off the island and walking over to where Vexen was protectively clutching a small plastic container.

"Smuggled them in from the last world I visited," the blonde explained, hiding the cherries behind him when Saïx reached for one. "Hey, who said I was sharing?"

"Just one?" Saïx asked, making another move toward the fruit.

"I don't think you deserve one," Vexen insisted, moving his precious cherries out of harms way.

"Really?" Saïx practically purred, his hand slipping southward and coming to rest on Vexen's cloth covered, semi-hard cock.

Vexen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Saïx could be so distracting. "Prove you deserve one," he managed to get out, his eyes opening as Saïx smirked and dropped to his knees.

"I believe I can do that," the Berserker said, slipping his thumbs under the waistband of Vexen's pajamas and carefully pulling them down, letting them pool at his feet. Saïx nuzzled the base of Vexen's cock, inhaling the musky and pure masculine scent that he loved so much.

"Do you have to tease?" Vexen protested, when Saïx ran his tongue over the head of his erection, licking the bead of pre-cum off before pulling away and staring up at him.

Saïx shrugged and lightly ran his teeth over the head of his lovers penis before taking him completely into his mouth, sucking gently. Vexen clutched the counter with one hand, the other buried in Saïx's hair.

"Bastard," Vexen muttered softly when Saïx's mouth left his hardness to kiss the sensitive flesh on the inside of his thighs.

"I could have told you that," Saïx admitted with a slight chuckle, tickling the back of Vexen's knees and smiling when they buckled almost causing Vexen to fall.

"Damn yo-oh fuck," Vexen exclaimed when Saïx's wet mouth once again engulfed him and began sucking none too gently. The kitchen suddenly became quiet, the only noises were an occasional moan from Vexen who was concentrating on staying upright, his hands clutching the counter so tightly they were bone white, and the sound of Saïx licking and sucking eagerly.

"Impatient tonight aren't we?" Saïx asked, releasing Vexen and giving his mouth a break causing Vexen to whimper in protest.

"M' close," he whispered, his eyes barely open as he urged Saïx to finish what he had started.

"Should just leave you like this until I get my cherry," he mused, blowing on the wet flesh.

Vexen moaned at the sudden coldness, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Fine, the cherry's yours, have more than one for all I care, just don't leave me like this." He was almost begging, and Saïx, for one, was enjoying Vexen's unusual loss of control.

"I win," he commented, winking at Vexen before doing exactly what the other wanted. He began to suck gently, almost teasingly at first, but when Vexen arched his hips and practically shoved himself down Saïx's throat, he picked up the pace and moved one of his hands off of Vexen's hips and began to massage his balls.

"Yes," Vexen hissed, his hips arching when he felt an all too familiar tightening sensation in his balls. His fingernails scraped at the kitchen counter and his hips arched into Saïx's mouth one last time as he cried out his release in a wordless moan before slumping backwards against the counter as his body continued to shudder from Saïx's assault on his body.

Saïx pulled Vexen's pajama bottoms up before standing and reaching for the cherries. He grabbed a handful and smirked at Vexen who was still recovering. "I guess I deserve these?"

Vexen's eyes narrowed and pointed to what was left of the cherries. "Those, you, bedroom, now," he ordered, opening a portal and stepping through, knowing that Saïx would follow.


End file.
